My First Time
by lintu asakura
Summary: La primera vez de Tweek es un acontecimiento en todo South Park, ¿ Que tiene que ver Kenny en todo este embrollo? y ¿ Que piensa Craig de esto?


**Título:** My First Time.

**Autor:** Lintu Asakura.

**Personaje/pareja(s):** Craig Tucker & Tweek Tweak (Creek).

**Rating:** M (16+)

**Extensión:** 3.802 palabras (9 páginas de Word).

**Resumen:** La primera vez de Tweek es un acontecimiento en todo South Park, ¿ Que tiene que ver Kenny en todo este embrollo? y ¿ Que piensa Craig de esto?

**Disclaimer:** Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar, escena sexual.

**N/A: Este fanfic fue hecho para la actividad de intercambio de regalos en tumblr, es para SWEETINSANITY1039****. **

* * *

**My First Time**

Ese día no era diferente de los demás, South Park seguía rebosante de nieve, exactamente igual que el día anterior, pero en South Park nada es normal, por lo tanto alguna eventualidad llegaría a la ciudad, y con ésta, alguna catástrofe sobre natural.

Bebe había tenido un antojo de zapatos, de aquel hermoso par que estaba por encima de los cientos de dólares que había ahorrado, y fue cosa de pensarlo nada más para llegar a la única solución a la siempre termina llegando cuando se trata de zapatos: Clyde Donovan.

La chica calculó fechas, disposición, y alguna salida de sus padres, cuando lo vio todo en perspectiva no fue más que un resultado: 31 de diciembre, daría un fiesta y todo el pueblo estaría invitado.

Con un plan en marcha, Bebe comentó descuidadamente, en frente de las personas correctas, que daría una fiesta de año nuevo. Wendy le ayudó a difundir el rumor, y pronto casi todo South Park (adolescente) sabia de la fiesta de Bebe. Su segundo paso fue decirle personalmente a Clyde, ya sentía los zapatos en sus pies.

Clyde ilusionadamente, recibió incluso un beso en la mejilla de Bebe, prometiéndole que iría, el plan marchaba perfectamente, sin embargo Clyde pensaba de otra forma, ese fue el momento exacto, en donde comenzaba aquella catástrofe.

Clyde termino obligando a sus amigos a ir, bueno con los que tenia más problemas era con Craig y Tweek, a Craig lo convenció con una nueva casa para Stripe, a Tweek sin embargo aun trataba de convencerlo u obligarlo.

—Te doy todo el café que quieras, en lo que acaba el año —Clyde gritaba desesperado, tenia que ir con sus amigos le había dicho a Bebe, que iría con ellos, además le daba tanta vergüenza el estar solo.

—N-no quiero, y-yo tengo caff-fé —Tweek estaba escondido detrás de un árbol mientras Clyde trataba de atraparlo.

Token y Craig miraban avergonzados la escena que sus amigos estaban dando aunque con Tweek era cosa de todos los días de montar una escena bizarra.

—¡No me mates, n-no quiero s-ser el sacrific-cio de una fiesta p-pagana! ¡GHA! —Tweek horrorizado se escondía debajo de una mesa.

—Joder Tweek, nadie te quiere matar, ni raptar, ni violar, sólo vamos a ir a un fiesta —Clyde argumentaba desesperado por que le creyera de una vez.

Cansados del espectáculo Token y Craig se acercan, Craig se arrodilla, y toma a Tweek de los brazos, termina sacándolo de debajo de la mesa mientras este se agarraba con uñas y dientes del suelo, como si lo fueran a matar.

—Tweek paso mañana por ti a las 7 pm —la voz nasal de Craig los deja callados, porque si hay alguien a quien deben temer ese es Craig Tucker, no por nada a salido y entrado del reformatorio infinidad de veces. Tweek siempre termina haciendo lo que Craig dice.

—_¡GHA, ES DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!_

Tweek sale corriendo, porque Tweek siempre sale corriendo cuando algo lo supera, y se siente acorralado; para Craig es como Stripe nervioso, pequeño y tembloroso. Por eso sea fácil manejar a Tweek, capaz por eso le gusta tanto, más que Thomas, más que Red Racer, más que su tranquilidad, Tweek le pertenece. No por nada ha estado soportando todas sus paranoias, ya sea con los gnomos, con el gobierno, extraterrestres, o cualquier mierda de la que se enterara.

* * *

Tweek llega a su casa, de árbol en árbol, porque es más seguro caminar así, si no quieres que el gobierno te secuestre para alguno de sus experimentos, como lo hicieron con Butters. No quiere terminar castigado por ser el elegido de una guerra imaginaria, eso es DEMASIADA PRESIÓN.

Ahora va a morir, le quedan pocas horas de vida, Craig lo va a matar. Faltan 23 horas para las 7 de la noche del día de mañana, y aun no sabe cómo va a hacer para estar a tiempo. Y si los GNOMOS le roban la ropa interior, y si lo secuestran los Ovnis ¿Qué es lo que va a hacer? Craig lo va a matar, no quiere morir a manos de Craig. Una muerte pasional, porque si algo sabe Tweek es que Craig hace que se coma mariposas que terminan revoloteando en su estomago, lo que lo hace pensar en… Cómo viven ahí adentro, ¿y si se están comiendo sus órganos? _¡OH, JESUCRISTO!_ Y si termina muriendo por unas mariposas carnívoras.

Esa noche Tweek no duerme pensando en mariposas carnívoras y cuidando su ropa interior que es el último par que le queda, al final termina perdiendo la ropa interior, y llega a la conclusión de que las mariposas dan miedo y que si Craig se entera que desea que lo viole, lo violará y luego lo matará.

Llegan las siete y Tweek tiembla tanto que el apodo de vibrador andante de Kenny, es tan acertado que incluso le hace pensar a Tweek si es que no es verdad. Y capaz es un robot y no se ha dado cuenta, la presión lo hace darse cabezazos contra la pared, hasta que llega Craig, y tiene que abrirle la puerta y puede hacer las dos cosas a la vez.

Ir a la fiesta es un suplicio, subir a un auto con Craig de conductor, es como suicidarse saltando de un edificio de quince pisos. Es una muerte segura y Tweek no quiere morir siendo virgen. Morir virgen lo llevará derechito al infierno aunque todos van al infierno excepto los mormones, y según Kenny es como estar en México.

Tweek termina el viaje con ataque nervioso, y un Craig prometiéndole partearle las bolas si no se calla. Tweek termina callándose y Craig con una jaqueca que lo hace empujar al primer tío que ve, que termina siendo Kevin, el cual huye.

—No q-quiero entrar, me v-van a violar, Cra-aig es DEMASIADA PRESIÓN —Tweek termina siendo cargado como un costal de papas, y tirado a un sillón cualquiera mientras Craig le da licor de café, para que se calme.

—Mierda, dónde esta el imbécil de Clyde, para qué carajos nos hace venir si no va a estar acá.

Craig busca a Clyde o a Token en los alrededores, _"hijos de puta dónde mierda se meten". _En ese momento se da cuenta que ha dejado solo a Tweek, al paranoico Tweek, cuando regresa al pinche sillón, Tweek no está, y el vaso de licor esta terminado. ¿Cómo mierda se le ha ocurrido darle licor a Tweek, sabiendo que Tweek se embriaga con el simple olor? Imbécil se dice así mismo, busca a Tweek entre todos los cuerpos bailando entre los salones de la casa de Bebe, pero no lo encuentra, sale afuera, termina recorriendo la casa entera, sin ningún resultado.

Las horas pasan y Craig sólo ha visto al hippie de Marsh, a la puta de Wendy, al culón de Cartman tomando fotos, al judío de Kyle vomitando en un macetero, y a Token que al final termino jodiendo con Clyde, en vez de Bebe. La puta de Bebe quedó llena de rabia, Craig suponía que por no conseguir algún zapato, porque todo South Park sabe que la zorra de Bebe sólo busca a Clyde cuando necesita un zapato.

Es más de las tres de la mañana cuando Craig se da por vencido de encontrarlo dentro de la casa y va a la de Tweek suponiendo que estará ahí. Lo malo es que no lo encuentra, al final termina regresando a la jodida fiesta, y durmiéndose en un sillón de algún lado de la casa.

* * *

Son las nueve de la mañana del día siguiente, en la casa de Bebe todos los adolescentes terminan levantándose adoloridos, con resaca, y algún otro extraño síntoma.

En la habitación de huéspedes, Tweek Tweak se levanta de la cama, con un dolor de cabeza abismal, que los temblores de su cuerpo aumentan más de lo normal. Tweek trata de pararse cuando se da cuenta que siente frío y que algo choca su pierna derecha, voltea el rostro y pega un grito.

A su lado Kenny, duerme de brazos abiertos, sin ropa, Tweek se mira así mismo, y con horror se da cuenta que tampoco tiene ropa. Pega otro grito y se desmaya.

Kenny despierta del susto, y cuando ve a Tweek ríe a carcajadas y se da cuenta que tiene un fetiche con los rubios, aunque más con uno en especial, que seguro debe estar castigado en este momento. El día anterior había visto a Tweek en medio de la fiesta desorientado, buscando a Craig, Kenny había fumado un poco de maria y estaba alegre, y caliente, con la polla lista para joder a alguien. Como el mismo se denomina es _bicurioso_, no le hace ascos a nada.

Y Tweek no está mal, tiene un buen culo, y unos bonitos labios rosa, que seguro chupan muy bien; si todo el tiempo se la pasa chupando Harbucks. Siempre le ha tenido ganas al rubio pero Craig es como un perro rabioso y ha muerto suficientes veces a manos del sociópata de Craig como para arriesgarse a que lo mate de por vida, pero ahora no está. Y joder, la bronca que Craig le genera le hace dar ganas de follarse al rubio sólo para que Craig se dé cuenta que le ha ganado con el cafeinomano.

Con eso en mente se lo lleva a una habitación cualquiera, trata de besarlo pero Tweek no se deja.

—N-.. No me… vio-oles, Cra-aig, n-no quiero mor-rir v-virgen —Tweek piensa que es Craig, se revuelve tímido y sonrojado, a Kenny le dan mas ganas de follarse al rubiecito.

—Tweeky no vas a morir virgen, te voy a estrenar el culo, te parece, bonito —Kenny susurra al oído de Tweek —. _Te va a encantar lindura, luego me vas a pedir más._

Kenny es un pervertido, cuando Tweek está en la cama listo y dispuesto para entregarle su virginidad, Kenny se lo piensa y decide por lo menos hacerlo con condón, realmente no quiere que el rubio termine con alguna enfermedad. A fin de cuentas él puede morir mañana y regresar en la misma tarde sin embargo Tweeky capaz no corre con la misma suerte.

Va a buscar al baño algún condón, lo encuentra y regresa en menos de cinco minutos, pero Tweek ya está dormido, a la mierda, no ha llegado siquiera a meterle mano, y dormido pues no tiene gracia. La maria ha terminando de hacerle efecto y Kenny se siente cansado como para buscar alguien a quién follar. Termina durmiendo a lado de Tweek.

Es así como llego a esa situación, Tweek despierta de su desmayo, cuando Kenny le echa un poco de agua en la cara. Y lo mira temeroso.

—N-no me m-m-ates… —Tweek comienza lagrimear.

—No te voy a hacer nada Tweeky —Kenny se siente un poco mal, el rubio nunca le ha hecho nada incluso algunas veces le ha dado de su almuerzo. Si Craig se entera seguro y lo mata.

—¿Qué m-me has he-c-cho, me quieres sacar los órganos para venderlos a alguna mafia china? _GAH ES DEMASIADA PRESIÓN_.

—Joder Tweek, dónde mierda sacas todas esas raras ideas.

—En la t-televisión di-dijeron… _GAH_ ¿Por qué estás desnudo? ¡OH DIOS MIO, yo también estoy desnudo! ¡JESUCRISTO VOY A MORIR, TENGO SÍFILIS Y SIDA!

Tweek sale corriendo poniéndose lo primero que pillas del suelo, sin terminar de escuchar lo que Kenny dice, asumiendo que se ha acostado con Kenny y ahora tiene cualquier enfermedad venérea.

—Oh mierda —ahora Kenny está seguro que Craig lo matará y sin ninguna razón. Ni siquiera llego a cenarse al rubito.

* * *

Tweek corre despavorido. Nunca debió hacer caso, ni ir a esa mierda de fiesta, lo sabia, algún día terminaría muriendo por una de ellas. Y ahora está seguro que va a morir de sífilis. Aborrecido por todo South Park, rechazado por sus padres, abandonado a su suerte como Maria Magdalena, _GAH _y Craig ya no lo violará como hace en sus sueños.

En qué momento se fue a costar con Kenny, la puta de South Park. _DEMASIADA PRESIÓN_ grita mientras corre a su casa a encerrarse en su cuarto para toda la vida, y se da cuenta que no tiene ropa interior. Y si los gnomos vienen y no encuentran nada, lo matarán. Esa es mejor forma de morir que de sífilis. Espera que los gnomos vengan a matarlo. O sino se tirara de algún edificio alto, que pueda matarlo instantáneamente.

Con eso en mente, se queda esperando toda la noche a los gnomos, pero los malditos gnomos no vienen, hijos de puta cuando alguien los quiere no se aparecen. Decide tirarse de algún edificio.

* * *

Craig despierta en la casa de Bebe, con resaca y el cuerpo adolorido. Dormir en el sillón no fue buena idea, con una sola cosa en la mente, se dispone a buscar a Tweek, porque si hay algo que Craig quiere eso es Tweek.

Recorre la casa completa de nuevo y no lo encuentra, sin embargo ve a McKornick, cuando este lo ve sale corriendo. Realmente no sabe qué tiene el rubio, ni que lo hubiera matado muchas veces, sólo fueron unas cuantas.

Va a casa de Tweek, su suegra (porque Craig ya lo da por hecho) le dice que cuando ha llegado se ha encerrado en su cuarto y no ha querido salir, ni por café.

Craig la mira extrañado, Tweek nunca deja de tomar café, así sea el fin del mundo. Que no haya salido de su habitación es lo normal, después de todo siempre que algo lo llega a asustar termina encerrado.

Craig trata de entrar a hablar con Tweek, pero los padres del rubio no lo dejan, van a salir, y no son muy confiados. Así que le dicen que venga mañana.

Craig puede subir por la ventana y tratar de entrar, pero se lo piensa y espera al día siguiente, cuando Tweek este más calmado y tenga que salir obligatoriamente.

* * *

Tweek está en el edificio en el que fingieron la muerte de Butters, cuando querían robar el _aparato del futuro_ de las niñas. Es un buen lugar para suicidarse. Le dirá adiós al mundo, y encontrará paz, nadie sabrá que tiene sífilis por acostarse con Kenny y al fin y al cabo no morirá virgen.

—Hijo no te tires, piensa que la vida es como el café, uno tiene que tomar los granos amargos y…

El señor Tweak trata de hacer entrar en razón a su hijo, con las estupideces que siempre dice, sin embargo su madre parece apunto de un colapso.

—¡Tweek, por favor, hijo, habla con Mamá! Cuéntame qué te pasa, no hagas una locura.

El rubio tiene pena por sus padres pero, está seguro que lo odiarán si se enteran que tiene sífilis, va a ser la vergüenza de su familia, DEMASIADA PRESIÓN.

De un momento a otro todo South Park esta mirando, el escandalo que Tweek esta dando. Kenny también se encuentra ahí, con el secreta que Tweek se quiere llevar a la tumba.

—GAH, M-A-MÁ NO TE PON-GAS T-TRISTE, N-NO LOS AVERGONZARÉ TENIENDO SÍFILIS ¡JESUCRISTO!

Kenny presiente saber por donde va la locura de Tweek con respecto a su deseo de morir. Tiene la ligera sospecha de quién es el culpable, se replantea si el huir o confesar.

—NO VOY A M-MORIR VIRGEN, E-ENTO-NCES N-NO VOY A IR AL INFIERNO MAMÁ.

Kenny ya no tiene más dudas. En que lio se ha metido, ahora todo el mundo murmura porque si algo seguro había en el pueblo era que Tweek moriría virgen por el temor a contagiarse alguna cosa rara y sexual, según el mismo Tweek.

* * *

Craig es el ultimo en enterarse de que Tweek amenaza con tirarse de un edificio. Cómo mierda no se enteró. _Carajo el mundo es una mierda_, enseña el dedo medio al cielo, _jodido Dios. Que se vaya al carajo. Todo es su culpa._

El pelinegro corre hacia donde están sus amigos Token y Clyde ya están en el lugar de los hechos, tratando de hablar con Tweek para que no se tire.

—Mierda Kenny tú no estabas con Tweek en la fiesta —el imbécil de Marsh murmura al pobre, Craig escucha la conversación.

—Qué, no es mi culpa, el rubio está bueno, y me lo quería tirar —Kenny habla con Stan. Craig siente un deseo asesino corroerle las entrañas, _hijo de puta_.

—Pobre esta vez la hiciste.

—Calla culón.

Craig no espera más y termina enfrente del grupo, un derechazo directo a la cara del hippie, otro al culón que lo tira al suelo, y uno más al pobre. Kenny siente su cuello presionado y está seguro que Craig lo va a matar cuando con su último aliento trata de hablar.

—_Craig, es… me-mentira…_

Craig pospone su ira, y trata de escuchar, todo por saber la verdad. Y luego matará a Kenny por ser un puto cabrón jode propiedades ajenas.

—Habla mierda sino quieres que te mate.

—Es mentira, no me acosté con Tweek. Él simplemente lo pensó y salió corriendo, diciendo que tenía sífilis.

—Cuando esto termine te mataré.

—Craig amigo, no fue mi culpa. No me mates.

Craig reacciona pronto y se da cuenta que si Tweek no sabe la verdad está seguro que se tirará, y Craig prefiere un Tweek vivo, la necrofilia no le va.

—Vamos pobre, mueve tu asquerosa humanidad

Cuando suben a donde está Tweek este ha entrado en una crisis nerviosa.

—_¡GAH! _CRAIG YO NO QUISE, FUE SU CULPA, NO QUERÍA TENER SÍFILIS.

—No te alteres Tweek, respira.

—CRAIG NO ME MATES —Tweek tiembla más que nunca.

—Habla basura —Craig levanta a Kenny del suelo donde lo ha tirado para que explique toda esa mierda que ha ocasionado.

—Tweek, nunca tuvimos sexo, ni te toque, sólo asumiste que sí y saliste corriendo. No fue mi culpa, te quería explicar. ¡Tweeky no dejes que me mate el chupapollas de Craig!

—Pobre asqueroso. Te voy a tirar de aquí, para que no hagas ninguna mierda más —Craig había jalado a Kenny hasta el borde del edificio con la intensión de tirarlo.

—_Eh ¡JESÚS! soy virgen, aun me puede violar Craig, y no tengo sífilis_—Tweek en su nube rosada, no pensó en el cruel destino de Kenny.

Tweek se dio cuenta de que Craig iba a cometer un asesinato, aunque este se quedó mudo y sosteniendo a Kenny de su posible muerte al haber escuchado sus intensiones de ser violado por él. Craig pensó en todas las cosas que podría hacerle al rubio. Terminó soltando a Kenny pero este no cayo al suelo sino que se sostuvo del borde.

Con el alivio de que no moriría Kenny se paró, tranquilamente en el borde cuando este terminó rompiéndose exactamente en donde él estaba parado cayendo al precipicio y muriendo en el acto.

—_¡Dios mio mataron a Kenny! _–Stan grita a todo pulmón.

—_¡Hijos de puta! _– Kyle responde.

—Dejen esa mierda

—Calla culón

—Judío de mierda, te voy a cocinar vivo.

Con otra bizarra escena entre el grupo de Stan, Craig y Tweek terminan confesándose de una extraña forma.

—¡JESUCRISTO, NO ME MATES! No quiero que me violes… Bueno sí quiero, pero es que si muero virgen iré al infierno. Además las mariposas carnívoras se terminarán comiendo mis intestinos y moriré, aunque no quiero que me mates.

—Joder, cállate Tweek, que no entiendo qué mierda estás diciendo.

—_GAH DEMASIADA PRESIÓN_—Tweek sale corriendo. Como suele hacer.

_"Esta vez no, Tweek" _piensa Craig, termina tirándose encima de Tweek impidiéndole su huida.

—QUIERO QUE ME VIOLES, Y NO MORIR VIRGEN _¡YO TE VI PRIMERO! —_Tweek dice atropelladamente.

—Idiota, me gustas, cabrón.

Ese día terminan en la casa de Craig, en su habitación, con los ojos de Stripe clavados en sus cuerpos.

—_Ah, C-craig no me toques ahí…_

Craig había mordido el pezón derecho de Tweek, mientras este gemía debajo de su cuerpo. Quitarle la ropa a Tweek era todo un reto, _que sino tenia alguna enfermedad o bacteria que le comiera la piel, que si el sífilis y el sida, que sino era un marciano o un agente del gobierno._

Tratar de tener sexo con Tweek era más difícil que hacer que Clyde odie los tacos o que Token deje de ser negro. A la mierda el rubio sería violado sí o sí, como que se llamaba Craig Tucker.

El pantalón afuera, y no había ropa interior, Craig no se pudo resistir e hizo la pregunta.

—¿Te han robado los calzoncillos los gnomos?

—_Gah_no otra vez, c-como los o-odio, era mi último par.

Craig no lo dejo hablar más, un beso que casi mata a Tweek. Las manos del pelinegro hurgando entre las piernas de Tweek, el pene rosado y tembloroso de Tweek en sus dedos, el gemido lastimero que Tweek suelta hacen estremecer a Craig. Como lo desea, proclamarlo suyo, para que ningún imbécil se le acerque, porque ese rostro sonrojado y lleno de éxtasis le pertenece.

Craig masturba a Tweek lento y luego muy rápido, mientras besa todo el cuerpo del rubio deleitándose con su sabor, Tweek sabe a café y vainilla. Y es dulce y tembloroso, incluso cuando hace el amor.

Sus dedos largos acarician el cuerpo de Tweek con una sola dirección, ahí entre sus piernas, donde puede entrar en su cuerpo para apoderarse por completo de él, para siempre. Por siempre, un lugar que conquistar, donde se van a unir.

Tweek se estremece, los dedos de Craig hurgan donde nunca ha sido tocado, el miedo lo tensa por completo, porque… _y qué tal si el sexo te puede matar._

La intromisión de un dedo en su interior lo hace gemir de dolor. Tweek siente que está entrando en crisis. Cuando Craig hace algo que lo hace cerrar los ojos y morderse los labios, una ola de placer lo ha golpeado.

Craig se siente tan bien, hurgando dentro de Tweek, su excitación al máximo, su pene como una roca desea entrar entre las paredes cálidas del otro. Con un beso se adentra en el cuerpo que le pertenece. La sensación los deja patidifuso. Sin embargo Tweek siente que se esta rompiendo en dos.

Craig le susurra palabras cariñosas, Tweek termina calmándose y la sensación que lo recorre minutos más tarde opaca todo el dolor. Su cuerpo siente que va explotar de placer, cuando llega al orgasmo su vista se nubla y por un instante pierde la conciencia.

Craig siente que todo su cuerpo se relaja, que el mundo no es tan mierdero y que su luz está en Tweek.

—_Te amo_ —susurra Craig suavemente sobre sus labios.

—_Y-yo también t-te amo, Craig_ —una sonrisa adorna el rostro de Tweek.

Craig se siente afortunado y feliz de que Tweek este ahí, con él, eso era todo lo que quería. En cierta forma ahora su vida es mejor. Y Tweek siente que hay algo que ama más que al café.

Fin.

* * *

Mi primer creek, es tan genial escribir a Tweek, de verdad es estar en un estado de paranoia, me gusta Tweek como personaje mas que cualquier otro, espero volver a escribir de el, y espero que les guste si es que lo leen, sobre todo a SWEETINSANITY que fue su regalo de navidad.


End file.
